ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Crazybeard1234
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ultraman Dyna: The Return of Hanejiro page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Teridax122 (Talk) 04:12, February 24, 2013 Thanks! Hello Unfortunately,I did show Ultraman Nexus and The Next to them before :P Crazybeard1234 (talk) 07:50, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks!:D Crazybeard1234 (talk) 12:04, April 6, 2013 (UTC) F**k you spammer? Oh ok I'm sorryCrazybeard1234 (talk) 06:53, May 5, 2013 (UTC) 100 comments and Rappy? Well thanks man. Oh yea, and also, it's Rappy not Ranndy :P Crazybeard1234 (talk) 08:47, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Teridax the person is Rappy 4187 on the wikia community I think. Crazybeard1234 (talk) 09:01, June 22, 2013 (UTC) This Rappy guy is...weird. He blocks me, then unblocks me, and now he blocked and unblocked me again. -_- Now it's fine, he unblocked me, but I'm scared he will block me again... Crazybeard1234 (talk) 06:18, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Ultra Fly and Final Wars? :D I love these songs! In my opinion I really like Ultra Fly better. Also thanks man for helping me talk to Rappy :D Really? I didn't know :) Thanks for the daily does of Ultraman Information :) Crazybeard1234 (talk) 07:01, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Your friend say your are childish when you wacth ultraman: SCREW THEM Just be yourself don't care about what they say New poll Link SolZen321 (talk) 17:49, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Ginga vs Dark Zagi in Shin Ultraman Retsuden opening image Where you got this image? Henshin1971 (talk) 01:26, October 9, 2013 (UTC) I got it from Facebook from the mamy Ultraman Ginga pages there are. Crazybeard1234 (talk) 02:20, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks brother. Apexz (talk) 03:35, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay. But, is this image was a new opening of Shin Ultraman Retsuden? Or Ultraman Ginga Special Movie Opening? Henshin1971 (talk) 06:44, October 9, 2013 (UTC) So Cool. I want to now where you got the Ultraman Ginga Pic. It's awesome. So, how do you get the Ultraman Ginga pic? Apexz (talk) 01:47, October 9, 2013 (UTC) There are many Ultraman Ginga pages on Facebook. That's where I got the pictures. Crazybeard1234 (talk) 02:21, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Brother.Apexz (talk) 03:36, October 9, 2013 (UTC) } or something similar is probably where you should have written the text, I will go and see you signature box.}} SolZen321 (talk) 15:11, November 6, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 15:15, November 6, 2013 (UTC) I still can't seem to write in the box. Do I need to edit my template every now and then just for the text? Thank you very much for everything, by the way. Crazybeard1234 (talk) 01:03, November 7, 2013 (UTC) UltramanCosmosEclipse (talk) 08:13, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Made a drawing of your alien form. I'll add it, if I can upload it. So you play Cardfight Vanguard?What is the clan you using?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 14:04, December 10, 2014 (UTC) The so-called 'Sensitive'. Hello, Crazybeard1234. You might have already noticed this: Lately, some people on the wiki are calling the 'articles' the 'heresy' and/or 'this isn't supposed to be on the wiki' or something similar. The articles question are Kaiju Girls and the GIRLS articles. I'm not sure if those does offended them due to their nationality and/or their beliefs, since those users doesn't list where they come from on their profiles. Regards, Yuuyatails. Yuuyatails (talk) 23:18, April 11, 2018 (UTC)